Love In Death
by FarndeeAddam
Summary: What was supposed to be a special day for Aiko turns into a nightmare that scarred me and the band forever. (This is an alternate universe, almost unrelated to The Clueless Emotions Story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Today, I unveil a new story called "Love In Death". This story is deeper than the two stories I have made. This will explore a bit of life after death and it is quite the twist on everything. People will die, ghosts will appear and the paranormal becomes a real thing. I don't know if you people will enjoy it or not.**

 **Anyways, read away.**

* * *

 **Is This The End?**

Date: Friday, November 8, 2019, 2:56 p.m.

The band is going on a break for two weeks and I am preparing for a special day for one of our members - Aiko Yumi. Her birthday is happening tomorrow and the rest are very excited for her. She will be turning 43! To see our girl grow into an amazing person is all we could ever hope for.

She doesn't seem too happy about it because to her, it feels like the same old regular day. No one usually celeberated her birthday when she was younger until she was 22. Back then, her parents usually bless her to have a lot of good luck in her life. They never made her a birthday cake so she could make a wish and blow out the candles.

However, it will be very different for her. She will get to have what was properly needed on a birthday. Aswad will be in charge of snacks and music, Aiman will be in charge of games, Lillian will be in charge of party decorations and I will make sure everything looks good.

Aiko needs to take a walk outside for a moment. She wants to clear her head of sad thoughts if she wants to have a real birthday.

 **Aiko:** I'm gonna head outside for a while.

 **Farndee:** Alright, but don't be out too long. We're gonna need your opinion on the decorations, too.

Aiko slightly nods and closes the door.

Aiko is walking away from our house and out into the streets, not even caring where she's going.

 **Aiko's thoughts:** _Get yourself together, Aiko! You need this, you want this, you deserve this. It's your special day! Your parents didn't throw you one, so your friends will do it. Because they care about you and they love you. Don't ruin this for yourself. And most importantly-_

Suddenly, a guy, about 5 feet and 8 inches tall, stood right in front of her way and she bumps into him. This guy is wearing a purple flannel, blue ripped jeans, and has a few tattoos. His hair is brown and scruffy.

 **Unknown guy:** Hey Aiko. Long time, no see, baby.

At some unknown time during the hiatus of the band, Aiko dated a guy, which only lasted for one year and then, they broke up. This guy didn't really take the breakup so well, as he emotionally hurt Aiko's feelings when he told her to "go drown in a lake and let the piranhas eat you".

She completely let this guy slip out of her mind after she was moving on from past lovers. She would never want to see any wrong person she has dated over the few years back. Memories like those will haunt her forever.

 **Unknown guy:** Don't you know who I am? I'm Theodore. Theodore Goodwin?

Oh, she knows who he is, she just doesn't want to. Not after that heartbreaking insult.

 **Aiko:** I know who you are. What the f**k are you doing here?!

 **Theodore:** Just seeing my old girl again. Aren't _YOU_ happy to see me?

 **Aiko:** NO! Get away from me!

Theodore suddenly grabs Aiko by the right arm and cups her mouth, dragging her into a door leading to an abandoned-looking apartment just next to them. He opens a door that goes to a room filled with a lot of stolen items. He then closes the door behind him, locked it and kept the key in his pocket. Aiko had a feeling this guy is a thief, a murderer and a rapist. She wants to get out but the door is locked up tight, with no other way out.

 **Aiko:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

 **Theodore:** I want you to be my girlfriend again! Let's try again. From page one.

Aiko cannot believe what she is hearing right now. This guy kidnapped her, locked her in a room filled with so much money, just to ask her to be his girlfriend again? This person must be extremely psychotic to go to distances for that. Aiko had to get out if she wants to escape this insanity of a kidnap.

 **Aiko:** LET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!

 **Theodore:** Do that and I will blow your head off!

The psychotic man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Aiko's head, threatening her to put the phone down. Aiko is scared at this point, but now, she is terrified after seeing a gun being pointed at her. She can't do anything. Until...

 **Aiko:** I am not listening to you! I'm doing it! I never even liked you anyway. I love someone else, and he's better than you! So go ahead! KILL ME! Pull it! Shoot me! I don't care! Let's see if you even have the balls to do that!

Goodwin slowly put his gun down and then his head. He felt destroyed by Aiko's mustered up courageous words. This only built up his anger from inside.

 **Aiko:** Give me the keys! Let me out of here! I have a special day happening tomorrow.

Goodwin gives her his keys in a form of surrender. However, Aiko finds this suspicious; no person with a gun would give up the tool to unlock a door to any ordinary person. Nonetheless, she unlocked the door to make her escape.

As soon as she stepped out of the building...

 ***BANG!***

...Goodwin ran after her and pulled the trigger on her! Aiko's eyes widen as she feels a bullet enter her. She falls hard onto the floor, blood leaking from her back and struggling to take a few last breaths before sadly dying. The last thing she could see was a police car driving by and stopping to arrest the psycho.

Aiman sees a breaking news on TV. The rest, including myself, are joining him to see this.

 _"A man has shot and killed a Japanese woman outside of his apartment. He is being arrested on the spot and will be taken to court in a few days. The woman killed was later identified as guitarist Aiko Yumi from the band Clueless Emotions. It is said that Mrs. Yumi's birthday was taking place tomorrow on November 9-"_

I teared up on hearing this. I got out of the sofa and went outside to find Aiko, only for the news to be true, saying she died. I pushed a few paramedics aside to see her.

 **Farndee:** GET OUT OF THE WAY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!

 **Paramedic:** Sir, please step back!

 **Farndee:** SHE'S MY WIFE! I NEED TO SEE HER! PLEASE!

The paramedics stopped resisting me and let me pass. I looked at Aiko's lifeless face and teared up even more. The sight scars me a lot, and it has left a broken piece of my heart.

I fall to my knees and continued to look at Aiko with grief.

 **Farndee:** (whispers) _I'm sorry. I'm extremely sorry for whoever did this to you. I wish I was there with you! I wish I could've protected you. I hope you can hear me somewhere because I will always love you and I still do..._

It is now time for me to leave because the paramedics are taking away her body. They are taking out a body bag, placing her in there and put her on the gurney. I watch the whole thing happening in front of me.

* * *

A few hours later, I see a few undertakers burying bodies in a nearby cemetery. One of the bodies was Aiko's. The paramedics made a deal with one of them to bury her. I rushed over there and made a request.

 **Farndee:** That body you're gonna bury. I wanna do it.

 **Undertaker:** No. You can't do that. You don't how to do it properly.

My tone is now angry and sad at the same time.

 **Farndee:** Just let me do it. That body was my wife. Don't make this any harder for me. She meant a lot to me. And now, I lost her. She's not here anymore. Could I just bury her?

The undertaker makes his decision and decides to let me bury her. But before that, he gave me a coat and a hat so I could look like a proper worker for this job, as well as a shovel.

 **Undertaker:** Here you go, sir. All the stuff you need. And... I'm sorry for your loss.

With the shovel in hand, I bury Aiko, scoop by scoop and dirt by dirt. Every memory I made with Aiko in our love and the band is crumbling apart and breaking into millions of pieces. We could've made more memories. I've seen it all in my head. Just picturing us getting away from all our troubles and finding peace. It can only be made by wish and not by hope to this point.

* * *

With the last of the dirt, Aiko is now buried. I placed a tombstone on her grave to always remember her.

.

 _R.I.P Aiko Yumi_

 _(November 9, 1976 - November 8, 2019)_

 _Beloved_

 _Wife,_

 _Best Friend,_

 _Sister,_

 _Guitarist._

 _"We cherish these moments to always remember the ones we loved and the ones we've known to love."_

.

As I am walking away, I talked to one of the men.

 **Farndee:** Do you have my wife's wedding ring?

 **Undertaker:** No. We didn't take it off. It is still with her.

 **Farndee:** Really?

 **Undertaker:** I apologize. I can unearth the body and get it.

I protest against this.

 **Farndee:** No, no, no. It's okay. I didn't need it. As long as it is with her, there is always proof that I was married to someone.

The undertaker nods goodbye as I walk away and back home. The feeling of losing a loved one is beyond sad and broken. I am sure the remaining members are devastated about her passing. I can only imagine what they are going through.

Aiko's birthday was suppose to be tomorrow, but it looks like we are attending her funeral AND celebrating her birthday.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **So, how sad was that? Aiko Yumi gets killed and the band is scarred for life by this tragic event. They lost a good friend and now, it is a part of them. This story was inspired by the horrible events that happened throughout 2016.**

 **If you have any suggestions on whether I should continue this or not, please let me know. I will be all ears and ready. I will take your requests, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! It is done! After five weeks, this chapter is completed. I took so many breaks while writing it. This part will show the paranormal and supernatural side. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Memorial Service**

Monday, November 11, 2019. 5:11p.m

We are all wearing black clothes to be there for Aiko's memorial. The service was also being broadcasted on the TV. Every one of us was unbelievably brokenhearted by the recent event. The tears from three days ago are dripping down my face and the hearts of the four are still broken like glass.

The four of us will have to immediately begin a two-year hiatus to mourn the Japanese woman's passing. We don't even have to announce this as everybody in the world knows.

I slowly begin walking towards the door with my head down. Lillian looks at my brothers and then me, feeling remorseful. She gestures a hand at my brothers to follow her and head towards me.

She puts a hand on my shoulder and just comforts me with a few words she would never use before.

 **Lillian:** We're here for you, bro. We know how you feel. We miss her just as much as _you_ miss her. You don't have to face this all by yourself. You still have us. And we still have you.

Lillian has never given anyone comfort until this moment. This was a completely different side for her, because she is usually selfish and rude. Then, she signaled my brothers to give me a heartwarming embrace, with her doing the same.

 **Farndee:** That's really nice of you all, but-

Lillian cups my mouth and gives me an annoyed look.

 **Lillian:** Just shut up! We're always here for you. We'll go through what you are going through, okay?

I could do nothing but nod. She is right. The band was very close with Aiko. I cannot leave them out of this. They were with her on this long journey. There's no more ignoring and no more avoiding, we will all express how we feel and say what we have to say.

 **Farndee:** (speaks softly) _alright. let's go..._

The four of us walk through the door and I lock it. We are now on our way to the service. As soon as we step out of the place, so many people are walking down the road with candles, flowers and pictures of Aiko. They are all singing the songs we used to when we were on tour.

We all stand where we are to watch these people celebrate her death and her belated birthday. We later joined them for this special event.

* * *

A few hours later, we are at the cemetery, sending our thoughts and prayers for the late guitarist. Everyone gathered around to decorate the grave with flowers and all sorts of gifts. So many are in tears to know Aiko is no longer around. Most are kneeling right next to her burial, while some are holding candles, humming the sweet melodies of life. A few people noticed me and insisted me to say a few words on her behalf.

 **Farndee:** _ **"**_ _Aiko was not only a great guitarist, but she was a great friend. Not just to us, but to you all as well. She had a great personality, one that will make you feel so accompanied and so happy. She was a member that had a big heart, but at the same time, a troubled life. It didn't matter to her because she knew she was not gonna get anywhere like that. She fought as much as she could to succeed and she did. All I can say is happy birthday and we miss you, Aiko."_

I am not a man of big words, but I can pour my heart out to say the deepest and saddest things ever heard by people all around the globe.

Every one of us just wishes Aiko could live longer to see another day. But wishing doesn't work in this world. No magic, no fiction, nothing. The day we will forget about Yumi is the day we die.

It is now Lillian's turn to say a few things about her.

 **Lillian:** _"Aiko and I met back in high school and we became close friends when we joined the band. She has always admired my drumming skills and I deeply admired her strumming skills. We would occasionally talk about how life is just a pile of sh*t. We laughed a lot during those talks, too. Aiko once told me to not change who I am because I was already beautiful, inside and out. Aiko, thanks for everything. We love you, big sis!"_

Never have I ever heard something like that be released my Lilli's mouth. She must be really be super close with the girl I married. Neither Aiman or Aswad have anything to say about her. All they did was light up a few candles around the burial. I am now kneeling in front of it and just letting tears run down my face, along with a quiet sobbing.

Suddenly, I hear something that sounds like whispering directly at my ear. It was very faint, but I can hear words through that.

 _"...i'm still here. can you hear me?..."_

The moment I heard that, I was scared and frightened. Knowing nobody is close to me at the moment, I assumed it is some inner voice. Then again, my inner voice would never say _"I'm still here..."_. I don't know what is going on right now! I'm confused, I'm scared, I'm worried!

 _"follow the sound of my voice..."_

Wherever this voice is coming from, I have no choice but to move around and follow it. It keeps on repeating directions and its own distance from me.

 _"left...up the hill...behind the stone...right and down the hill..."_

It is giving me too many directions until finally, I stop where the voices stopped. What I saw was almost mind-bending, traumatizing, eye-opening and heart thumping. It is something I cannot explain properly. It looked cloudy, foggy, blurry, but overall, ghostly. Is this who I think it is?

 _"Hello, Farndee. I can't believe you heard me! You really do love me!_

It was Aiko, now a spirit. She is floating from the ground and she has no legs now. The lower part of her body just looks like ripped up cloth and it is swaying. She retains the shape of her hair and the glasses. She kept some of the features she had before she died.

 **Farndee:** "How is this even possible?!"

 **Aiko:** _Do you see what you are wearing? On your finger?_

I looked at my finger and I see my wedding ring. It was a diamond encrusted ring with the words " _Love inseparable_ " from the inside of the jewelry. Aiko's ghostly form also possesses the ring on the same finger, but with the words _"Fate undeniable"_. From what I can recall, Aiko's ring was never taken off from her finger. She died with it.

 **Farndee:** Can we meet at another time? I don't think people around here would like to see something like this...

Aiko turns away from me and starts thinking, eventually going back and forth. She starts looking around the cemetery filled with headstones. She stops and looks at the ground underneath her, attempting to pick up a pebble but she didn't have the right amount of energy to do it.

She finally stops moving around and comes back to me. She briefly clasped her hands and then starts rubbing them together in a circular motion.

 **Aiko:** _"Alright. How about midnight? I will glow brighter during that time. You might see me better."_

I want to know what she means by that, but at the same time, I don't. I walked away backwards while still keeping my eye on her, hoping she wouldn't vanish into thin air. What is going on here? Is reality being mixed up? Are the paranormal and supernatural being seen for the very first time by me? Should I tell this to my friends? I have too many questions and I will never get answers to any of them. Wherever this is taking me, I will not stop it because it feels so important.

* * *

 **11:59p.m.**

I am now walking back to the cemetery as promised. I am wearing my coat and top hat once again, equipped with the shovel given to me by the undertaker. The man also gave me access to the yard anytime and I am also allowed to open the gates with a key. Opening it, I step in. Looking at the farther side of the field, I search for Aiko's ghost, left and right, far and wide. She eventually appears next to me, looking nothing but happy for my return.

 **Aiko:** _"I'm just so happy you came back like you said. And I like what you're wearing! Scary and halloween-y. Anyways, what do you wanna do?"_

That's a good question. What DO I want to do with a ghost? Ghosts are not mortal, neither are they solids. They don't have human strength to do too many things. However, that doesn't stop me from spending the time I have with my late wife. Possibilities are nearly endless here.

 **Farndee:** How about we try something I thought couldn't work.

Aiko gives a slight tilt of her head to her right, while giving a face of confusion.

 **Aiko:** _"And what is that?"_

I reach my arms out to her and walk closer. She senses something very touching happening. I walk a bit closer and closer, until my arms feel like they were passing through her. I open my mouth and I said...

 **Farndee:** How about a hug? And a kiss.

Aiko feels like she is going to explode of emotions upon hearing an offer of hugs and kisses. She hasn't had one since she crossed, not even after she and I tied the knot. Her face says she needs one or she will never be in peace. She then puts up both her arms and starts floating towards me. She wants both so bad to the point of wanting to be human to REALLY feel it.

 **Aiko:** _"Come here. I love you, Farndee. There's no other person I would share this love with, except you."_

 **Farndee:** And I still love you, Aiko, even if I don't show it. You have always been the only girl I fell in love with. I even went as far as marrying the girl right in front of me. No other person is as beautiful and loving as you. And I mean it. You treated my brothers just like your own and you never had any. You hung out with Lillian all the time, and you loved each other just like sisters. All I am saying is: every one of us loves every part of you, Aiko! But for me, it was your personality-

The ghost girl rushes towards me and covers my mouth with her hands, with sudden strength enough to silence my speech. She wants me to stop speaking for some reason. All I can do at this point is do what she says. She grabs my face and starts enclosing her lips. I know where this is going, so I do the same. I try to bring her closer by wrapping my arms around her back. With our lips meeting one another, love and death embraces for the very first time in centuries. Reality has never felt so cold and haunting, but romantic, at the very same time.

I let this moment continue for 13 more seconds at then, it ends. Too much love should never be taken away or torn apart. Aiko starts getting close to me again and forces to kiss me longer, needing nothing more than me. My attempts at stopping her and pushing her away fails.

 **Farndee:** Aiko, stop. We can't live together like this. Each of us are in different universes.

Aiko finally stops kissing me and sadly puts her head down from my words. She looks hurt. I never mean to hurt anyone I love. Aiko is definitely one of those people.

 **Aiko:** _"Farndee. I'm dead! I can't come back to this world! Don't you understand?! I CAN'T F**KING COME BACK! I don't think you can do anything about it!_

I suddenly have the idea of suicide but it doesn't feel right. I simply cannot take my own life just to reunite with my wife. There's no other option, I have no other ideas and I can't choose self-harm. Aiko and I will have to remain apart _dimensionally._

 **Farndee:** You're right, Aiko. I can't anything about it. There's nothing I can do. I can't bring back the dead. I am not a voodoo wizard. I have no mystical powers. But, can I tell the others that you still exist?

All Aiko does is slightly nod to my question. I am allowed to tell the band of Aiko's existence as a ghost, but I am not sure if they would believe me...

I begin to walk away from Aiko and out of the yard filled with marked graves, but not before I stop for a moment and look back at the ghost girl. After a rough night, she doesn't deserve to be left in the open with a sad face and hurt emotions. I have to make it up to her.

 **Farndee:** Hey, umm... Sorry for acting like I shouldn't have. I just don't know how all of this could work.

The Asian girl then turns around and looks at me with a frown upon her face. She breathes in slowly and opens her mouth, ready to say something.

 **Aiko: _"_** _It's fine. People sometimes do that to me and I didn't care. But you... you were different. I felt something and didn't feel normal for me. In my mind, I was screaming a lot. I didn't want you to hear it because I didn't want to drive you into these stupid and rotten things again. I screamed my own emotions and feelings for you. I guess you know now, huh?"_

Aiko begins to cry and giggle softly and faintly. She starts floating backwards and then disappears into the ground, completely.

 **Farndee:** _"...i love you, aiko..." "...i still do..." "...and I will never find anyone better than you..."_

With those words whispered, I walk out of the yard and back to my house. I slowly make my way down the road and I take off my hat to let my hair feel the cold breeze of the night. Looking up, I see a cloudy sky with the moon's beam shining through the grey puffy material. I don't see any stars at all. The sky knows what my mind looks and feels like right now.

 **Farndee's thoughts:** _"When I get home, I am telling them."_

 **The End. Part 3 possibly happening.**

* * *

 **I don't know what else to say. This took me 5 weeks! From the very last part, there is a possibility of a third chapter.**


End file.
